


A Pervert with a Pure Heart

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Sometimes Shinoa dreams of her sister, whom she misses, but Shinoa refuses to follow in her footsteps. Also before the catastrophe she was a fan of Sasunaru, in her own magical girl way. :)





	A Pervert with a Pure Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after the desertion of the army. It also takes place in the same universe as the story, Yu or You. This incarnation of Sasuke and Naruto is a tribute to a couple of wonderful cosplayers who pulled this particular version off. I don’t own Seraph of the End or Naruto, but both have owned me.

Sometimes Shinoa dreamed of Mahiru and she didn’t turn into Krul Tepes. She came and teased her little sister about her life or her lack of a love life. 

“Come now, Shinoa, you must have fallen in love by now.” She reached out to pinch her cheek. “I know your heart beats a little faster around one of the boys on your squad. Yuichirou, isn’t that his name?”

“I’m not like you, onee-sama. I’m a pervert with a pure heart.” Shinoa smiled with angelic sweetness at her sister. “I’d rather have Yu-san hook up with everybody than keep him all to myself, egging him to turn on everyone he loves.” She winked in sheer impudence. “Besides why should I limit myself to one boy or just boys? Yay, illicit relationships!” 

“It doesn’t seem possible, but your perversion is keeping you pure.” Mahiru gazed at her sister in frustrated admiration. “How can it be? My love for Guren was pure, yet it drove me into darkness.”

“My love for Sasunaru kept me strong all those times I was lonely, growing up.” Shinoa clasped her hands together as if in prayer. “Every time I needed strength, I thought, ‘What would Naruto do?’ Even if I did imagine he and Sasuke were both magical girls.” She winked again. “Wearing steampunk with cat and fox tails.” 

Mahiru grinned at her. “Shinoa, you’re incorrigible.” 

It was the last line she’d hear before her sister disappeared. Shinoa would sit up and sigh in the darkness. 

Only a dream. She’d never talk to Mahiru like that again. Even if she was still around, she was changed into someone, something which was out of reach. 

Even if Mahiru was still alive, why would she have such a conversation with Shinoa? She wasn’t that kind of sister. She never had been. 

Shinoa sighed. This wasn’t the kind of thing she could share with anyone. Youichi, Kimizuki, even Yu and Mika had very different ideas of what a sister was like. 

“Shinoa?”

Well, maybe one person could understand a little.

“You all right?” Mitsuba turned over to regard her. “You were muttering someone’s name.”

“Guess I was having a lonely dream.” Shinoa winked at the other girl. “Comfort me?”

“You’re incorrigible.” A flush entered Mitsuba’s cheeks. “It’s late.” 

“Yes, it is.” Shinoa smiled and lay back. “It’s late for a lot of things, yet some of us like to take our time doing them.”

“What do you mean?” Mitsuba cuddled a little closer, peering at her face. 

“Nothing.” Shinoa stroked the other girl’s hair. No one would believe they shared a bed to comfort each other. To not feel so alone.

Much as Shinoa might tease Mitsu, she knew how shy the other girl was. Shinoa wasn’t in a hurry to push anyone into anything for all bold talk to Yu. 

It was only too easy to push someone off a cliff. No, she much preferred to stay a pervert with a pure heart. Leering at everyone and attaching herself to none. 

It was much safer that way.


End file.
